


The Hopelessness Class

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause, leading the course of creative writing, is affraid her student drowns in depression and something bad may happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hopelessness Class

Morgause entered the classroom and sent the attendance sheet. Morgana, Freya, Isolde, Nimueh, Guinevere. Okay, everyone's here. Morgause started to strawl among the desks. "Today we focus on character description. The ways of sparing or otherwise extending the space: when is it better to say almost nothing about the character..." Morgause grabbed Morgana's hand. She shivered. "What's this?" Morgana blushed. "Nothing." The others giggled and started some mockery whispers. Morgause grabbed the sheet with Morgana's poem... as she was reading the stanzas, Morgana kept falling deeper into her self-pity. When Morgause finished, she had a strange expression in her face. "OK, that's all for today. Morgana? Come with me." "Now you'll get your load of shit," grinned Gwen. "Shut up!" barked Morgana back. Girls left the classroom, still laughing. Morgana followed Morgause to her office. "Take your seat."  
Morgana sat on the edge of the chair, feet together, hands on her knees, head bent down, watching something very intresting on the carpet. She didn't dare to look into Morgause's eyes. Morgause sat on the table, her legs spread on both sides of the corner of the table. "Look at me, Morgana." Morgana slowly rose her look, checking every inch of Morgause's body - the alabaster ankles, imprisoned in high-heels, her beautiful calves, the perfect line of her shin, the small dent in her knee, her awesome thighs, disappearing in the short skirt and between them the red, wet, throbbing, swollen, hungry twat. Morgana hesitated, but then she carried on inspecting Morgause's shapes. Her beautiful hips, veiled with a thin blouse, tempting Morgana on and on, her soft hands with tiny fingers, her arms, creeping with excitement, the divine line of her breasts, rising and falling with every Morgause's breath, her collarbones capsuling sweat upon, her drought neck with throbbing Adam's apple, throbbing as Morgause breathed - ragging, heavy gasps. The shape of the chin, the perfect lips, a bit afar from each other, so Morgana could see the line of pearl-like teeth, the breathed air misting them up, the perfect line of her nose, her eyes - deep, but kind, perfectly shaped, her rosy cheeks, golden hair falling over her forehead, the way she moves them behind her ear...  
"Do you need to talk about something? You worry me!" The sound of the voice caressed Morgana's ears, but the meaning drilled her brain through like a dum-dum. "You don't have to worry..." Morgana heard her own voice, crispy, dry, faraway... "I'm okay."  
Morgause took Morgana's sheet and read it out loud:

"There used to live the girl  
who's name is kept a secret,  
Her hair were caressing velvet,  
her eyes were made of pearls.

She dreamt of scarlet roses  
in the valley so sad,  
she woke up with the sunrise  
imprisoned in her bed.  
Her eyes sought for the petals,  
a sign of crimson blossom,  
her desire - so fatal  
pulled her down to the bottom.

She was drowning in her heart,  
not knowing the whole meaning.  
Her feelings ripped her apart,  
kept praying for redeeming.

But the desire was so strong  
it pulled her towards evil,  
it didn't take so long,  
she became own deceiver.

Believing in her blindness  
followed her fiendish heart,  
she felt some doubts, nevertheless  
was powerless, non-resistant.

 

Her eyes clung to the sunset,  
a glimpse of luck... so bright,  
she ran away her fears left  
and took a step outside.

The body wriggling, shaking,  
hands creeping on the rocks,  
ebony dress she's taking,  
her heart - harken - it mocks!

 

There used to live the maiden  
who's name is kept a secret.  
Now in the Aiden garden  
she's resting, dressed in velvet.

What is going on, Morgana? I'm scared. Don't you intend to end up like The Girl, do you?" Morgana looked at her feet again. Her eyelashes were adorned with pearls: "I already have..." Morgause grabbed Morgana's hand - cold as ice - softly, but firmly and started to caress it with her thumb. Morgana looked into that eyes in which she was lost and drowning... "I love you, Morgause, don't you see? I love you!"  
Morgause rose from her chair, passed the table by and knelt next to Morgana. Her left hand caressed Morgana's cheek and hair, the other one hugged her shoulders. Morgana, her mouth still arid as a desert winds, stood up. Morgause did as well, her hands resting on Morgana's cheeks. Morgause's left hand moved around her head and tangled into Morgana's ebony hair. Then Morgause joined their lips. Her tongue tickled Morgana's velum and uvula, twisted like a hurt bird falling from the skies. Morgana's heart burned like a witch. Morgana flinched, her lips still shivering, her eyes re-filling with tears. Morgana trembled when Morgause grabbed her hands and held them in hers. Morgana looked into Morgause's deep brown-green eyes. She saw the cracked, drought, shivering lips moving...  
"I love you too, darling."


End file.
